Wild Ride
by Agent Glitch
Summary: Let's just say that Glitch's birthday turned out to be more viral than expected. And Mo planned the craziness for one of the best birthday bashes ever.


**A/N: Just take this and leave, Glitch. **

It was Glitch's birthday.

Oh, poor Glitch didn't know what was up and ahead for him. Rasa tapped the arm of his high-backed chair with a finger. This wasn't the usual day. But it wasn't like they were planning anything bad, either. After all, what was the bad side of having feathers, flour, eggs and rotten milk dumped on the birthday boy?

With everything planned and well under control, Mo had suggested for the dancers to take a little break and spend a bit of time getting nasty with Glitch. It wasn't like problems were everywhere at DCI Headquarters. And so, Lil'T had been the girl to suggest tons of pranks. Each and every dancer had a slight bone to pick with Glitch. Be it a small prank or just a mental whip, the Hi-Def prodigy wasn't one to mess with.

Expect today.

Today was the day, November 26th, and everyone was preparing for the huge prank. Not one squeak had escaped Glitch's mouth, letting everyone suppose that all was a trap waiting for Glitch to spring. The troop of dancers were all keeping track of Glitch's whereabouts. Mo had left a card on the door to Glitch's room, saying that Glitch ought to visit DCI Headquarters quick. Of course, Mo had also noted for Glitch to come in his DCI outfit. The best way to ruin his good looks.

First, they hauled eggs, ribbons, confetti, balloons, cake – lots of cake – feathers, glitter, flour, icing, gallons of milk, powdered food coloring, sugary treats, and to top it all, rotten versions of the food which would make anyone puke. Their goal was as to simply hurl everything onto Glitch as payback. And then maybe mess up the kid's hair, spray on a bit of paint, and then shower it all with a water fight with spray guns specially made, except for one special touch. The squirting guns would be filled with tantalizing apple juice. As a more fun completion they would release buckets of water to each other at a waterproof section of the Headquarters.

Rasa left the computer room and walked into the empty room. It was devoid of interior and had never really been used before, leaving it slightly dusty. After a bit of work the floor was shining again, and then this would be the place. For one to plan a prank, Rasa had instead left Mo in charge, knowing that the King of Flash would be able to keep things under control.

Lil'T was blowing up the balloons. Of course, part of the prank was to use them in another way. The girl mixed the water with blue food coloring, leaving a tainted liquid to fill half the balloons. Once they were all filled, she experimented by throwing one at an unsuspecting Taye. After that, well, Lima had a bit of difficult stopping the sisters from messing things up too much.

The Lu$h crew were exceptionally helpful with the funds, with Aubrey being nice enough to buy them tons of pound cake, confetti, ribbons, decorations and icing, mainly because she wanted the 'great revenge on Glitch' to be as well planned as possible. Because of that, Rasa let them do little of the work. Angel, however, was lending an extra hand with filling up the buckets with flour, mixing them with powdered coloring, and then adding the glitter, before then throwing in the eggs. It was quite a surprise, despite the fact that Angel had been a good friend to Glitch. The two shared a bond that was like no other, occasionally arguing and tearing at the other's pride.

Mo was already shouting orders, but in a nice way. The Hi-Def B-Boy was already opening packages and sending them to the right place. Assorted colors of paint were neatly stacked in one corner, along with bags of feathers. Ribbons were tied across the ceiling of the room, with the good and more edible food on the table.

Even Oblio and the ninjas were making great use of themselves, being so kind as to help out. Not only that, but Riptide had finally shown up, and Bodie had a particularly evil grin on his face, with a sneaky glow in the blue eyes, semi-hidden by strands of blond hair. The duo worked on the hidden wires and bike horns that would blow. Hopefully that would get Glitch the heart attack he deserved, tenfold. D-Coy were rushing about, Dare reluctantly leaving her hand warmers behind so she could carry things at a quicker rate.

After all the drama was over and everyone was in place, Mo smiled and gathered his wits, ready to greet Glitch in the most casual way possible. Just a moment before he walked off, Taye plucked an eggshell from the back of his hoodie. "That could've been suspicious," she murmured, and Mo thanked her.

Glitch was sulking near the entrance, waiting by the lift and for Mo to take him back into the HQ. "Ya took a while there," the kid complained before Mo could even open his mouth. The older dancer rolled his eyes and said, "Right, sorry 'bout that, Nano. C'mon," he beckoned, and Glitch refused to make eye contact while he followed Mo.

After setting the lift, Mo and Glitch were left in painfully awkward silence together. It was like Glitch was trying to hold his impatience down with a fake façade. It wasn't going to work anyway. The prodigy looked as if he would explode and leave the HQ in ashes.

Luckily, the short torture was over and Mo watched as the lift door opened, revealing the empty Headquarters. After a quick glance at Glitch, who wasn't looking at him, Mo fled. It was a strategic way of leaving the room, since exits were almost everywhere. Glitch's moans of confusion reached Mo's ears, but the African-American didn't say anything and waited until Glitch seemed more intimidated.

Mo reached Rasa and the two almost high-fived. With a bit of self-control, they finally got things done, and the dancers spread out. Mo found himself holding a blue bucket filled with blue-tainted powder. Shrugging, he proceeded to throw it at Glitch while they made their way back to the place.

A scared Glitch was winding around in circles. "Mo?" he murmured. Mo shot Rasa a look, and then to Bodie, Emilia, Angel, Taye, Kichi, Oblio, and MacCoy. An unspoken message passed through the hidden group. _Three... two... one... NOW!_

"Happy Birthday!" yelled every dancer. Glitch's green eyes widened in humorous panic when Mo dumped the flour all over him.

The next thing he knew, Lil'T hurled a chocolate donut into his face. He barely had enough time to choke out a loud protest when the girl twisted his wrist and made him turn around.

A second later and Bodie was mashing a potato onto his back. Remembering the time Glitch had strewn pepper all over the Riptide basketball court, this was perfect payback.

Suddenly Dare was upon him, blindfolding poor Glitch with a pink ribbon. When Glitch had once hidden Dare's arm warmers in Emilia's bag, Dare had been so mad that now, it didn't even matter anymore. Seeing Glitch with donut and potato remnants all over him was perfect.

Trying to untie the ribbon covering his eyesight, Glitch crashed into unsuspecting Lima, then got a strawberry pudding smashed into his hair.

Emilia grabbed a huge tube of icing and started decorating Glitch with the sweet mixture. And then came the glitter, with help from Taye and the younger Flash4ward dancer. Not to mention the rotten eggs.

Oblio was instantly behind Glitch, neatly placing a cherry on the prodigy's sugary hair. Just like that he was gone, leaving Glitch dazed. And right after that, Lil'T yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Food was indeed everywhere. Glitch was hit with a lollipop from Lil'T, a lemon éclair from Bodie, a cake from Mo, three donuts from Lima, and all types of uncountable desserts. For the glory of sugary sweets, flour was everywhere and the entire room was a huge mess.

Through one way or another Glitch was dragged over to the prepared room. Emilia tossed the squirt guns all around, each and every dancer grabbing hold of ammunition. Glitch, in amusing panic, backflipped and rolled, earning hold of two weapons. Glinting apple juice stained his clothes. Breathing heavily, he aimed at Rasa's open mouth, silencing the DCI leader's joyful bawl. He was given a good-aimed payback from Taye, then Emilia again. With colored flour and bits of pastry all over him, it was all just a game.

Glitch would never hear the end of this.


End file.
